Unending Circle
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: AU it was Jess naked on the floor at Yale. Jess who Rory hadn't seen since she left him in New York. A couple that never got a chance may have it now. Jess also has to figure out who the mystery person is paying for most of his tuition .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory stumbled into the dark hallway after hearing snoring and froze when she saw the naked boy sprawled out in her pathway. She didn't know what she should do, should she turn around. Should she wake him should she run back to her room? She slowly walked forward and then backed up she grabbed the tie of her robe and touched the boy. He looked oddly familiar but at three in the morning she just couldn't place who it might be.

He looked up at her and she gasped. "Jess."

"Rory." He looked up at her.

"Jess why are you on the floor in a hallway of Yale?"

"On the floor?" Jess looked down. "Yup on naked on a floor and since you're here this must be the girls floor but wait why are you at Yale aren't you supposed to be at Harvard?"

Rory arched her eyebrow at Jess as she slipped her bathrobe off and handed it to him turning around. "That's a long story aren't you supposed to be in New York or something?"

"That's an even longer story?" Jess shrugged into her bathrobe and she turned back around.

"Where's your room?"

"Up somewhere." He groaned.

"Right well you can sleep on our couch for the night. We'll find your keys in the morning." She opened her dorm door and lead him towards the couch sitting down and waiting for him to join her. "As much as I'd love to interigate you and figure out why you're at Yale of all places and why you were naked on the floor I'm exhausted. Also don't throw up on the floor or Paris will kill you."

"Paris?" Jess Questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure you remember her anyway she's my roommate now."

"Scary." Jess mumbled putting his head down.

"Yeah Scary." Rory shook her head turning back and going into her room shutting the door behind her and crawling into bed. She laid there in the dark staring up at the celling thoughts drifting in her head. "Why was Jess here how had he gotten into Yale?" she hadn't seen him since she'd left him in New York she never imagined she'd see him again and she certainly didn't expect too see him here in the halls of Yale. Oh Jess was smart enough to get into Yale there was no question about that but sometimes he wasn't motivated enough. Rory fell into a fitful sleep only to be shaken awake by Paris the next morning.

"Gilmore why is James Dean asleep on our couch?" Paris hissed.

"Go away Paris." Rory mumbled into her pillow.

"No tell me why he's here Rory?"

"He was naked in the hall he goes here and that's all I no." Rory went back to sleep and Paris glared at her.

"While he better be gone when I get back." Paris growled.

"Whatever Paris." Paris stormed out of the room and out of the dorm. Slamming the door closed behind her. Rory groaned well she wasn't going to get anymore sleep now. She rolled over and realized it was nine in the morning. Fine she'd call her mother. She dialed her phone and hit speed dial one.

"Daughter of my heart what do I owe this lovely early morning call too?" Lorelai chirped into the phone.

"So you'll never guess who's asleep on my couch."

"Ohh this game could be fun. Michael Jackson, Grandpa Leonardo Decaprio though if it's Leo I'm very disappointed he's not in your bed."

"No none of those it's Jess."

"Jess you mean as in Luke's nephew Jess the boy who wrecked your car and broke your wrist and got sent back to New York?"

"Yes that Jess it's a long story but he goes to Yale and for reason's I won't go into right now couldn't go back to his dorm last night so I let him sleep on the couch. "

"Wow kid that's just wow."

"Yeah I know crazy right."

"Yeah hey I wonder if Luke knew he was going to Yale."

"No idea but you should ask him." Rory heard some noice outside. "Sounds like he's getting up I'll talk to you later mom."

"Okay sweets." Lorelai hung up the phone as Rory got out of bed and headed towards the livingroom noticing that Jess was sitting.

"Well look who's up." She smirked. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"I don't even want to know how much you've had to drink." She chuckled.

"Yeah I think it's time for me to go and try and find my clothes. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch Rory."

"Sure Jess." Jess stood up and started to walk towards the door. "And Jess."

"Yeah." He turned around and looked at her. "Don't be a stranger okay."

"Sure Rory." He smiled.

A/N so this is AU after season 2. Jess never came back to Stars Hollow and we'll later find out How he got into Yale so please send some reviews in.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"So Luke have you heard from Jess lately?" Lorelai asked as she stood in front of the counter coffee cup in hand.

"No Why?" Luke reluctantly poured her a cup of coffee.

"While it seems Jess got himself into Yale, Rory stumbled upon him I won't say how but she did so I was just wondering if he'd heard from him." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee as she sat down on one of the stools.

"Wow Yale, that's amazing." Luke was shocked. "No I haven't heard from him since he went back I mean Lizzie called me and told me he got their okay but that's it."

"Well I must say Jess at Yale I never thought I'd see the day but he made it. Can I get a to go cup? I have a meeting at the inn."

"Yeah sure." Luke took the cup and poured the remainder into a to go cup topping it off with Fresh coffee and handing it back to her.

"Thanks, and I'll let you know if Rory tells me any more about Jess. Though who knows Yale is a big campus she may never see him again." Lorelai shrugged and waved as she walked out the door.

"Right yeah." Luke was still stunned. Jess in Yale he wished he had a way to contact his nephew if only to say congratulations and that he was proud of him. Luke thought to remind himself to have Rory at least take the message with her next time she was around.

Rory was running around the room stuffing materials in her bag. "Paris get up we have shopping week and you'll be pissed if you miss it I know you."

"Mmm." Paris sat up and looked around grabbing clothes and heading towards the bathroom. "So I haven't seen the James Dean wannabe around the last few days what's with that."

"He's busy I'm guessing." Rory shrugged. "Well I'm off I'll see you later.' With that Rory went out of the room and headed towards her first literature class. She stopped in her tracks when she walked into the door to find the room empty except for one Jess Mariano.

"So we meet again." Rory smiled as she walked into the room and took a seat next to Jess.

"Yes it does seem like we are destined to meet up doesn't it."

"Jess Mariano talking about destiny my how the world has changed." Rory teased. He just smirked at her as the TA came in and mumbled about freshman. "So Jess tell me really how did you get into Yale?"

"Ah now that's a story that is longer then we have right now. Why don't you come up to my room later my roommate will be out and to be honest Paris scares me and I hate to see what your other roomates are like."

"Aw they're not that bad." Rory waved away his concern.

"Sure because I'll take your word for that."

"Don't I look trustworthy?' Rory battered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh so much." He smirked thinking about the first time she'd asked him that question. It was her bedroom in Stars Hollow. "By the way you lied that wasn't fun." He scrawled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Here this is the number of my room come around six."

"Yeah sure. And I didn't lie you just refused to have fun" Rory nodded and smirked thinking about the same thing Jess was stuffing the paper into her bag as other students came into the room. The class seemed interesting but Rory wasn't sure if she'd continue taking it. She had a feeling she'd be dropping that class for something that would be more to her taste.

"So are you going to stick it out?" Jess asked as he walked beside her down the hall.

"I don't think so." Rory shook her head. "I mean it's okay and it'd be great to see you but I can spend my time on better classes that fit me best."

"Yeah I still haven't decided it seems good and he did say we'd cover Hemmingway so that's a plus."

"You and Hemmingway." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's better than Rand any day."

"Sure." Rory stopped at a coffee cart grabbing a giant coffee. "While I'm this way so I'll see you later tonight." Rory waved as her and Jess parted ways. As Rory balanced her cup of Coffee her phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she tried not to drop the coffee or her book bag.

"Hello Daughter of mine so how has your life been."

"Okay." Rory said "You know I talked to you yesterday right."

"Yeah I know but you know I was wondering have you seen any people we both know."

"Why yes mother I live with Paris if you forget."

"Not funny or what I was talking about this person resembles Rocky a little."

"Yes I saw Jess we're meeting tonight at six and because that's what you want I'll promise to call you later tonight now I'm at my class so I'll talk to you later." Rory hung up and went to her class and by the end of the day had a good list of the classes she would keep and those she'd drop and the maybe's and she thought she got to do it all over again tomorrow.

She got back to her room and took a shower changing and then started towards the door to meet Jess. "Where are you going?" Paris demanded.

"I'm meeting Jess he's going to explain his presence here."

"Good luck with that." Paris snorted.

"Yeah thanks Paris." Rory said sarcastically. Rory walked out of the dorm and up the stairs clutching the paper in her hand. She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath before knocking and waiting for him to answer the door.

A/N next up Rory and Jess's talk because that deserves it's own Chapter. I'll try and have another chapter of Broken tears up tonight and a chapter of Family Dynamics up Tomorrow. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Rory was almost bouncing foot to foot as she waited for Jess to answer the door. "Hey." She smiled as the door opened.

"Hello." He smirked. She swept past him and into his dorm. Sitting down on his bed. "Yeah so make yourself at home."

"I will." She shot back. As she watched him sit in a swivel chair. "So Jess why don't you tell me how you ended up here when everyone in Town besides me thought you'd never make it."

Jess looked at her almost through her as he started his story. "After you came to New York I realized I was something I could be something. I almost came back and begged Luke to take me back but I didn't you know I think if I did I would have slipped but this way with you in Stars Hollow and me in New York I was able to buckle down and I passed my classes with flying colors. I applied to many college actually I applied to Yale on a lark but I to my surprise got in."

"That's great Jess but how are you paying for it?" Rory asked perplexed knowing how expensive Yale could be and how hit and miss the financial packet could get.

"Well I did get a partial scholarship but here's where the odd things start along with my scholarship papers came an anonymous note left by someone it looks like a male's handwriting but it said that the rest of the tuition that wasn't covered by my scholarship would be paid for. No signature no reason nothing." He shrugged. It really had been nagging at him who would give him money like that but at that moment he didn't want to think about it all he could focus on was the fact that Rory was back and she was sitting right in front of him. He had never thought he'd see her again. Stars Hollow wasn't really a place he wanted to go to and he was sure she'd followed her dreams to Harvard.

"That is strange but at least you get to go right," Rory looked at him. "You know I had to go to my grandparents to get the money for Yale because Grandpa had given mom a bunch of money right before I graduated and thus it took me out of the running for financial aid."

"Why couldn't your mother pay for it with the money your Grandfather gave her?"

"Oh that's the exciting part her and Sookie finally opened their own Inn or they're working on it right now. The Dragon Fly."

"Won't that be bad for the Independence inn and Mia?" at this question Rory's face fell.

'Oh a couple months back the independence inn burned down, it was a big mess and for a little bit it was believed that it could be rebuilt but it was just too expensive and Mia didn't want to handle it anymore so that left Mom and Sookie open to opening the Dragon fly."

"So Yale how did that happen you were always Harvard bound."

"That was the dream wasn't it but the pro con list showed me that Yale was really the school for me. I did get into Harvard and Princeton for that matter but no Yale is where I ended up. Jess thought about the fact that he'd almost applied to Harvard but hadn't not wanting to run into Rory. Yet here he was running into Rory. It seemed the universe had its way after all. She looked at him and he could almost read her like his favorite book. "I'm so proud of you Jess I knew you could do it." She smiled. He looked at her a bit surprised.

"Yes while thanks." He hoped he wasn't blushing like he felt like he was.

Rory smiled softly seeing the faint pinking of Jess's cheeks. He was blushing and it was sweet but there was no way she was going to point out that little piece of information. "So have you figured out what you're going to major in yet?" Rory asked.

"I'm thinking Lit with a minor in English. I'm guessing you're still all about the Journalism."

"Yup that's me." Rory popped the P. she looked at the clock resting on Jess's bedside table. "Oh my I should get going before Paris thinks you kidnapped me."

"Yes we don't want that I still remember the time she came to Luke's and interrogated him about what was behind the curtain. "

Rory snorted and stood up. "Yes that's Paris crazy as ever. You know she made sure that we became roommates her dad even called to set it up. She said our journey wasn't over yet."

"For Paris that's normal though right?" Jess said.

"Unfortunately." Rory sighed. As she stood they both looked at each other not sure how they should end this. "While I'll see you around Campus I'm sure we'll have a class together at some time."

"Yeah of course I mean you live just down the stairs."

"That's true, don't be a stranger Jess." She walked towards the door and twisted the knob letting herself out she threw a smile behind her. Jess watched her disappear but this time he knew he would see her again. As the door closed behind her Jess opened his desk drawer and pulled out a crinkled well read piece of paper.

**Jess. **

**I'm so proud of the man you've became even through all the adversity. I want you to know that your college Education will be taken care of. I'm more proud then you'll ever know that you made it to Yale it's a fine school. Good luck in life's endeavors. **

There was no signature Jess knew there wouldn't be but still he read it over and over he had the words etched into his brain. But who and why those were questions he couldn't answer and that he wasn't sure he wanted answered.

A/N so Yes I do know how it is and why but you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls.

"Here you go." Jess slipped a cup of hot coffee in front of Rory as he sat down.

"What's this for?" Rory asked as she picked up the coffee and took a sip.

"Are you really questioning coffee? I can take it back you know." He went to grab the coffee from her hands.

"No, no that's fine." She held the hot cup close to her.

"That's what I thought he smirked. They looked forward as the teacher came into the room. In the end they'd ended up with three classes together. Rory was busy scribbling down notes as Jess took a few his self as the listened to the lecture going on around them. As the class packed up and headed out Jess turned to Rory. "So I was thinking maybe we could get together and do something this weekend."

"Oh um actually I was going home but you know what you can come with me." Her eyes were sparkling with a challenge.

"Me and Stars Hollow now Rory you know that's not a very good mix."

"Why not planning any more fake murders in front of Taylor's store are you?"

"Ha ha very funny thought I wouldn't give me any idea's." he smirked.

"Jess no." she slapped him playfully.

"No he sighed walking out of the building and coming to a stop beside the coffee cart. I don't want to go because that town thought so little of me even my uncle and your mother. Why would I want to go back there?"

"Because I'll be there."

"Oh you think you're special do you. " he smirked ordering a coffee for himself and another for Rory.

"Yup and maybe you convince Luke to give us unlimited coffee you don't seem to have a problem with my coffee consumption.

"Oh I see you're using me for the coffee." He held the cup out of her reach and watched her try and grab it.

"Please." She pouted batting her baby blues. He groaned as he handed the cup over to her.

"No fair you know, know man can stand against the Gilmore baby blues."

"I know it's great." Rory said relishing her coffee. "So are you coming or not?"

"Fine." He groaned but only if Luke will let me crash at his place.

"I'm sure he will." Rory smiled thinking of her and Jess back in Stars Hollow only this time there wouldn't be any Dean to get in the middle of them. She'd broken up with Dean soon after she got back from New York and had never looked back. She'd not had a relationship since and she wasn't sure if she wanted one with Jess but he'd been thrown back in her life and she wondered if there was a purpose to that.

"Okay well I have another class to get to." Jess said sending a wave her way.

"Yeah I have to get to the paper see you later. If you do decide to go to Stars Hollow with me tell me we can drive together."

"Yeah that works." Jess said watching her walk away. He headed to her next class. After he got of class he thought he might go and find Rory but he figured she was still working on the paper so as he headed towards the dorms he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Luke's." Luke barked.

"Hey Uncle Luke."

"Jess." Luke faltered

"Jess that's Jess." Jess could hear Lorelai's voice over the line.

"Yes Lorelai now calm down." Luke turned his attention back to the phone. "Jess what's up you're not in trouble are you."

"No, no trouble I'm actually at Yale and while I was thinking of coming to Stars Hollow for the weekend with Rory if I'm allowed to stay with you."

'Uh yeah sure." Yale that's great. Jess I'm proud of you." Luke said of course Lorelai had already told him of Jess's presence at Yale to hear it for himself was amazing.

"Great well I guess I'll see you when I come down there.

"Yeah see you then." Luke said hanging up the phone.

"So what did Jess want?" Lorelai asked.

"He's coming to Stars Hollow this weekend with Rory he needed a place to stay."

Lorelai almsost spit the coffee out as she grabbed her cell phone and rushed out of the diner. She hit speed dial one for her daughter and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" Rory answered after saving her work.

"Did you forget to tell Mommy something?"

"No what?"

"Something about a certain boy coming to Stars Hollow with you."

"Ah Jess called Luke then it wasn't a done thing so why would I tell you plus we just talked about it like three hours ago."

"So Jess is coming to Stars Hollow what does this mean."

"That he wants to visit his uncle."

"Sure that's why he's coming." Lorelai hummed.

"Listen mom I have to go I have to finish this piece."

"Yeah sure see you later babe."

"Bye." Rory said.

She put her phone down and stared at the screen so Jess was coming to Stars Hollow with her this would be an interesting weekend that was for sure.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please continue to review and next up Jess back in Stars Hollow.


End file.
